Smile
by Ordinary and Adorable
Summary: Done for the 100 Themes Challange. Booth loves the way Bones smiles.


I walk into the Jeffersonian, and I can practically smell it.

Nothing new, and I mean zip, zilch, nada, NOTHING new has been found.

A straight week of a dead end.

It's really getting to Bones, I can tell.

I haven't seen her laugh or smile for days, she has been so stressed. We haven't even had coffee at the Royal Diner because she has been working…

I miss that smile.

The one she only gives me.

Sure, she smiles and laughs with Cam, Angela and Hodgins. She used to flash even Zach to occasional grin.

But none of those are my smile.

For instance, when she's pouring over case files, or trying so hard to piece together those bone fragments, or even contemplating over a cup of coffee, and she looks up at me, just a little. Her beautiful azure eyes fixing on mine from behind auburn bangs. Her lips curve gently up in a smile reserved just for me.

I see something… more in that smile. A feeling held just for me.

She doesn't show it intentionally. She thinks love is irrational and nonexistent. Well… That's what she says, at any rate, but I know the real reason.

She's scared. Max was a criminal, her mother was killed, and Russ abandoned her. She was had everyone she loved ripped away from her.

Which is why I don't press my feelings for her. She can come to me in her own time, and I will wait lifetimes for Temperance.

All the same, that smile she gives me… It's amazing how alluring a simple smile can alluring, even across a rotting corpse.

Wow… That was morbid.

I reach her office door and knock, even though it's open.

"Come on in, Booth." She's on her couch, rubbing her temples. Her hair is messed up. It looks incredibly cute…

"Coffee?" I hold the cup out to her.

She nods, taking it. Taking a sip, she sighs.

"Thanks, Booth."

"Hey, Bones, it's what I'm here for." I sit next to her. "So still nothing?"

"Nothing." She sighs.

"You'll find somethin', Bones. You're the best in your field." I grin at her.

"Thanks Booth." She looks down, swirling her coffee.

Then I realize it…

"Bones… It's not just the case, is it?" Suddenly, I'm serious.

A pause, a frozen moment that lasts forever.

"No." She's still looking down.

I wait. Three…two…one…

"Russ Came over, with the girls. He asked me to baby-sit."

"Something wrong with Russ?"

"No, he and Amy were just going somewhere for the night. But watching those girls for one night just… I'm re-thinking my stand on having children."

Wait… Bones is one who, when she makes a choice, that choice was final. Not having kids is one of her firmest stands!

"The reason I'm not sure is that it's much easier, according to statistics, to raise children when you're married. I don't believe that a relationship can last forever. It's illogical."

"Bones, there is someone in this world for everyone. As much as that goes against logic, it's true. Love is something logic plays no part in. You'll find him, Bones. Someday, I promise."

It may not be me, but you will find him. I can only pray it is me. If not, I will be just be happy you DID find him…

I expect the usual debate, where she reels off statistics and tells me it's not real.

Instead, she smiles. My smile.

"There's my smile!" I say, grinning again.

"Your smile?" She raises her perfect eyebrows.

I did say 'There's A smile', right? Not 'MY' smile, right? … Oh, shit, I said MY smile…

"There's a smile you have, reserved only for me… I think, anyway."

"Oh." A blush creeps into her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I AM grinning, but the moment couldn't possibly be more awkward.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I like it."

She flushes another shade redder. It's quite pretty on her face...

"Hey, Bones," I reach a finger under her chin and have her look at me. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing to be red about."

Doubt flashes in her eyes and face, but then her eyes get a look I've seen once before. Just before she grabbed me by my coat and kissed me.

Is it really so bad if I wish she would do that again?

"Booth…" She is reluctant, but I can tell she wants to say this. "I have that smile because, as irrational as it is, I feel… something more for you than partnership. It sounds ridiculous, I know."

"No, Bones." I've waited so long to hear that, and to say what I'm about to say now. "It sounds like I'm being told what I've thought and felt for a long time. Two people have met, and there's that spark."

She looks as though she truly believes me, and I grin. Then, slowly, as though approaching an animal that might spook, I reach out to cup her cheek in my right hand. She smiles and leans into my touch. I take it as a good sign. Slowly, I begin to move forward.

I hesitate, just for a moment. Why, I'm not sure. I've waited so long to do this, to be with my Bones… Yet, there is an instant of hesitation…

And then I close the gap between us.

There is a moment, a single small second, in which Bones freezes. Then the sighs, and leans gently into the kiss. I slide my hand around her neck, to the back of her head, supporting it as I deepen the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela, heading for her computers, walks by Brennen's office door. She keeps walking for three more steps… Stops for a second. Walks silently backwards those three steps. Looks into Brennen's office.

She was right. It's Brennen and Both. On her couch. Kissing.

Finally!

Her hands go to her mouth and she bounces silently up and down.

"Angela!" Cam walks up, followed by Hodgins, who looks put out because his explanation of a newly-found particulate was cut short.

Angela makes a shushing motion and waves them over excitedly.

Cam raises her eyebrows and comes over. Hodgins follows, sensing something really good.

Cam's jaw drops as she sees the pair, totally oblivious to anything but each other.

Hodgins restrains a laugh and nods.

Sweets, who heard Cam speak sharply to Angela, pokes his head out of his office door. Seeing the other three outside Brennen's office, he joins them

"I knew it." He says, seeing the pair. He gives a self-satisfied smile.

"I just hope they remember the security cameras." Cam says, loudly enough for Brennen and Booth to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just hope they remember the security cameras." I hear Cam behind us.

Bones jumps away from me, instantly red.

"Hey, Cam." I turn to face the door, grinning for all I'm worth. I put my arm around Bones. There should be no problem with us being together. Just thinks of Angela and Hodgins. Or don't…

The four squints are there, each with a different expression. Angela has her hands clasped in front of her, grinning and bouncing like a five-year-old on Christmas. Hjodgins is shaking his head, on the verge of laughter. Cam is looking at us meaningfully, eyebrows raised. Sweets has that stupid 'I knew it' Squint smile on his face.

"You two," Cam looks at both of us, "Had better remember the rules around here."

"Hey, Cam, I'm all about rules."

Bones smile.

"We have to remember the rules here." Bones says. "Security cameras."

Cam nods and the squints disperse.

"I couldn't help but notice," I turn again to Bones, "That you mentioned remembering the rules HERE."

"Yes. HERE."

And she gives me my smile.


End file.
